Left At My Door
by Athene Saile
Summary: One night, a baby is left at Mac's door with a note asking Mac to take care of the baby...Sorry for the long wait. School's a bummer!
1. Surprise

Title: Left At My Door  
  
Author: Eclectia88 Summary: A child is left outside of Mac's door. There is a note asking her to take care of the child. Rating: PG-13 Distribution: Take it where you will, but inform me first at eclectia88@yahoo.com Disclaimer: Is there a point to this? If I was DMB, this would be part of the season. Since it's not, I own nothing. No money is being made off of this, yada, yada, yada. Chapter 1~What else can happen?  
  
1955 EST Colonel Mackenzie's Apt.  
  
Georgetown, VA  
  
Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, "Mac" to her friends, sat in the kitchen reading, in an effort to make the time until he dinner was done pass quicker. It was an especially interesting book, to her at least, about the history of the USMC.  
  
Just as she turned the page, a knock sounded on her door. She looked through the peephole, and didn't see anyone there. Pulling the door open a crack, she looked down to see a basket. Inside was a squirming mass of blankets, with a cherubic face sticking out, looking towards the ceiling.  
  
"What on earth?" she muttered.  
  
Mac opened the door and took the baby inside.  
  
Mac's POV  
  
I reached down and picked up the basket carrying the baby. Someone had tucked the baby in lovingly, judging by the number of blankets and the care with which they were smoothed over the baby. I lifted the baby out tentatively, and cradled her in my arms. Underneath where the baby lay was a note. I picked it up.  
  
Dear Colonel Mackenzie,  
  
You don't know me, but I know you are a kind-hearted person. I would not have left Haleigha with anyone who wasn't. She's three months old, and her birthday is on July 31st. This is a lot to ask of you, Colonel, but I am unable to take care of Haleigha anymore. Please, care for my daughter, treat her as your own, and act as her mother.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Ms. Semper Fi  
  
"Well, Haleigha," I said, "what a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into now."  
  
She gurgled in reply.  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed the first phone number that came to mind.  
  
"Harm?" I asked when the call was connected.  
  
"Yeah. Hi, Mac."  
  
"I sorta need you to come over for a while. I know it's unexpected, and probably ruins your plans for tonight, but-"  
  
"Mac." His voice was firm. "I'll be right over. I had no plans except to review, once again, my notes for the article 32 tomorrow, and watch some TV."  
  
"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice, harm. I'll see you."  
  
"Yeah, see you. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
We disconnected, and I looked at the baby in my arms.  
  
"It won't be long now until all this is straightened out," I reassured her.  
  
Haleigha blinked up at me and smiled. I had to smile too. She was just so cute.  
  
A short while later, as I was bringing my dinner out of the oven, and as Haleigha was sleeping, I heard Harm come in.  
  
"Mac? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, Harm," I called back. "let me just put this on the counter. Okay, done. Give me a second, and you can have a seat."  
  
Harm sat on the couch, and I waved as I passed on my way into the bedroom. I saw him wave back through my peripheral vision as I opened the door. Lying in the center of my bed, asleep, was Haleigha. Carefully I picked her up, cradling her in the crook of one arm, while the other picked up the basket, note, and blankets she had come with.  
  
When I walked back into the livingroom, I visibly read the shock written across Harm's face.  
  
"Harm, meet Haleigha," I said. 


	2. Apology

Sorry to all my readers~  
  
I've taken a hiatus for the time being and will be unable to upload my stories for a while. I just don't have my muses around anymore to help me with my current stories, plus I'm working on a challenge fic for one of my friends, so that's taking up a lot of my time. And the fact that's there's that little thing known as school (I curse the person who created it to be 5 days a week, they should rot in hell for all eternity, if they're not already doing so.) and that all my teachers are deciding to give me tons of homework on things that I don't understand, all add in to say that I have absolutely no time to upload any chapters and have no time to write anymore, unless I feel like not sleeping for about a week, and pulling even more all-niters than I already do. Don't flame me please, I have no control over my teachers (da** all of them!!!!!!) and absolutely no control over the amount of time it takes to do my schoolwork. I will try, however, to upload about once every couple of weeks, so that at least you all don't get bored with my work and decide to stop reading it.  
  
Thanks so much for understanding!  
  
Shannon a.k.a. eclectia88 


End file.
